OS Des vacances surprises
by Lilou004
Summary: Petit OS, trop court pour un résumé...


**Des vacances surprises**

La guerre était enfin terminée ! Longtemps il y avait eu de l'indécision mais finalement ils avaient réussi à prendre le dessus. Les Ori avaient été vaincus mais la bataille laissait des marques dans les équipes SG et notamment SG-1 qui était épuisé. Le Général Landry leur avait donc donné un mois complet de congés et savourait le calme de la base qui avait été mise en fonctionnement minimum afin de permettre à tous de se reposer.

-« Colonel Carter ? » s'exclama Landry en découvrant la jeune femme dans son laboratoire. « Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous faites-là alors que vous êtes censée être en vacances depuis trois jours ? »

-« Oui Monsieur mais je suis à la recherche d'un numéro de téléphone que je n'ai pas trouvé chez moi alors je ne suis demandée si je ne l'avais pas par hasard laissé ici… »

-« Je peux peut-être vous aider ? » proposa le Général souhaitant voir rapidement la militaire partir se reposer.

-« Un de mes amis qui est parti avec sa famille à l'étranger pour quelques années m'avait laissé le numéro du gardien de sa maison au cas où j'aurai envie d'y aller me reposer… Mais je ne parviens plus à mettre la main sur ce numéro de malheur ! » s'énerva Sam en plaquant ses deux mains sur son bureau.

-« Carter, calmez-vous ! Il n'y a pas un autre endroit qui pourrait convenir à vos vacances ? »

-« Vous avez mieux vous qu'une maison au bord de la plage dans les Hamptons vous ? Surtout quand vous avez prévu de faire en sorte qu'une certaine personne se joigne à vous… »

-« Et la personne en question ne serait-elle pas… » commença Landry avant d'être coupé par un cri de victoire.

-« Ca y est ! Je l'ai ! » fit Sam victorieuse avant de se reprendre mal à l'aise de son excès d'enthousiasme face à son supérieur. « Oh… Veuillez m'excuser… Je… »

-« Ne vous en faites pas Carter. Et puis, vous êtes en vacances alors profitez-en, » sourit Landry en quittant le laboratoire.

-« Merci Monsieur et à dans un peu moins d'un mois maintenant, » répondit Sam en se dirigeant tout sourire vers la sortie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune femme était de retour chez elle. Assise dans son canapé, elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le précieux numéro avant d'attendre que quelqu'un, à l'autre bout du fil, ne prenne la ligne.

_-« Résidence des Matthews, bonjour. Finn à l'appareil. »_

-« Bonjour Monsieur Thomson ? »

_-« C'est exact. »_

-« Ici Samantha Carter, je suis une amie de Baptiste et Camille Matthews et ils m'avaient dit de ne pas hésiter à vous contacter en cas de besoin… »

_-« En effet, ils m'ont parlé de vous mademoiselle. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »_

-« J'aimerai savoir si je pouvais venir passer un petit mois avec un ami dans la maison ? Nous avons été pas mal surmenés et nous avons besoin de repos… Je me suis donc dit que, si la maison était disponible, ce serait sympa… Vous ne croyez pas ? »

_-« Quand arrivez-vous exactement que je vous prépare la maison ? » demanda Finn avec un sourire dans la voix._

-« Laissez-moi réfléchir… Je ne pense pas que nous arriverons avant très tard demain soir car mon avion n'atterrira à Washington qu'à onze heures et demie… »

_-« Washington ? Mais New York est tellement plus proche… »_

-« Je retrouve un ami à Washington et ensuite nous prenons la route pour la maison… Sachant que, si tout se passe bien et qu'il n'y a pas de bouchon, nous en avons pour six heures et demie de route au moins… »

_-« Je comprends. La maison sera prête mais j'aimerai que vous me dressiez la liste des courses que vous souhaitez trouver en arrivant. »_

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, Sam dressa la liste des courses qui leur permettrait de ne pas avoir à en faire pendant au moins la première semaine de leurs vacances puis raccrocha après avoir remercié grandement Finn. Une fois ceci terminé, elle reprit son téléphone et appela l'aéroport de Colorado Springs pour valider son billet d'avion du lendemain.

-« Bon et bien il ne reste qu'à faire mon sac avant de ranger et de fermer la maison ! Au travail ! » s'auto-encouragea la jeune femme. « Il va falloir que tu te bouges si tu veux être prête à l'arrivée du taxi à quatre heures demain matin ! »

Et Sam se mit alors à la tâche avec une grande efficacité. Un peu après avoir diné et rangé la cuisine, elle se figea en pensant à une chose.

-« Eh merde ! J'espère que c'est encore ouvert… » marmonna-t-elle en fonçant vers le téléphone pour composer un numéro.

_-« Agence de location de voiture de l'aéroport de Washington bonsoir, Karine à votre service. »_

-« Bonsoir, j'aimerai savoir s'il vous restait un véhicule à louer à partir de demain pour une durée d'un mois ? »

_-« Laissez-moi vérifier un instant Madame. Il nous en reste une, une Ford Kuga. Souhaitez-vous la réserver ? »_

-« Oui s'il vous plait. »

_-« A quel nom ? »_

-« Samantha Carter. Et j'aimerai que vous enregistriez également un second conducteur. »

_-« Je vous écoute. »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam raccrocha avec un fin sourire aux lèvres et monta afin de se détendre dans un bon bain avec un verre de vin blanc. Elle laissa l'eau chaude l'envelopper en réfléchissant aux vacances. Elle espérait vraiment que le temps serait au rendez-vous et qu'ils pourraient profiter de la maison et de sa piscine mais aussi et surtout de la plage qui se trouvait au bout du jardin… Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois son sac de voyage, Sam se glissa entre ses draps et éteignit la lumière. Le lendemain allait être une longue journée et elle méritait bien un peu de repos. Ses dernières pensées avant que Morphée ne l'enveloppe furent pour passer en revu son programme minuté qui, elle l'espérait, se passerait comme prévu…

Jack soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Même si la guerre contre les Ori était terminée et que la Terre avait gagné, son cœur n'était pas en joie. Il savait que SG-1 avait obtenu un mois complet de vacances car Daniel l'avait appelé. Ils avaient décidé de passer une journée ensemble à Washington avant que l'archéologue ne prenne son vol pour l'Egypte. Ce dernier avait en effet décidé de profiter de ce mois de repos pour tout d'abord participer à un site de fouille avant de rejoindre une oasis pour se ressourcer les dix derniers jours. Il était heureux pour son ami et il devait aussi avouer qu'ils avaient passé une excellente journée ensemble à rire et à évoquer leurs souvenirs communs mais… Mais il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Sam et il commençait à se poser mille et une questions… Peut-être ne faisait-il que vérifier le vieil adage « loin des yeux loin du cœur » mais cela le déprimait encore plus et cette réunion barbante ne faisait rien pour arranger son humeur…

-« Qu'en pensez-vous Général ? » demanda une voix le sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

-« Euh… Excusez-moi. Vous disiez ? »

-« Nous vous demandions votre avis à propos de… »

-« Général O'Neill, » intervint alors la secrétaire de son cabinet en pénétrant en trombe dans son bureau. « Un coup de fil urgent pour vous sur la ligne une Monsieur ! »

-« Judy, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'interrompre. Prenez le message et je rappellerai une fois ma réunion terminée… » soupira Jack.

-« Mais il s'agit du Colonel Carter… Elle a l'air d'avoir un problème… »

-« Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ! » s'exclama Jack en décrochant le téléphone et ignorant totalement les différents militaires présents dans son bureau. « Carter ? Ici O'Neill. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« Jack… 'Secours… Aid… »

-« Sam ! Où êtes-vous ? » s'exclama le militaire très inquiet. « Je vous entends très mal ! »

-« 'shington… Memo' Par… 'ente rejoi' Homel… Arg ! » finit Sam en criant. « 'aissez-moi ! … Jack ! Enfant Plaza Metr' ! Vite ! »

Sur ces phrases peu rassurantes, la communication fut brutalement coupée et Jack se tourna vers les militaires présents dans son bureau.

-« La réunion est ajournée Messieurs. Ma secrétaire vous recontactera pour vous fixer une nouvelle date. Judy, annulez tous mes rendez-vous s'il vous plait, » lança Jack en attrapant sa veste et en quittant son bureau au pas de course.

Sam lui avait donné rendez-vous à la bouche de métro de l'Enfant Plaza qui se situait à cinq cents mètres du Home Land Security. Impatient d'y arriver et de porter secours à son amie, Jack bouscula quelques militaires en se précipitant vers les ascenseurs.

-« Retenez-le ! » cria-t-il à l'attention des occupants de l'un d'eux.

Mais quand il arriva juste devant, ce fut pour voir les portes de ce dernier se refermer devant lui.

-« Mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a donné des abrutis pareils ! » cracha Jack en poussant précipitamment la porte de la cage d'escalier pour les dévaler au plus vite, manquant à plusieurs reprises de s'emmêler les pieds et de tomber la tête la première.

Quand il déboucha dans le hall d'accueil du bâtiment hautement sécurisé, il attira tous les regards en sautant par-dessus les portiques de sécurité. Les gardes s'apprêtaient à le suivre ne l'ayant pas reconnu quand ils reçurent un appel de Judy leur signalant le prochain passage de son supérieur. Arrivé devant le bâtiment, Jack s'orienta rapidement avec de s'élancer vers la bouche de métro.

-« Sam ! Sam ! Où êtes-vous ? » appela Jack en cherchant frénétiquement autour de lui.

Soudain, il aperçut une chevelure blonde et attrapa sa propriétaire par le bras.

-« Tout va bien Sa… » commença-t-il avant de se figer brusquement. « Oh ! Veuillez m'excuser Madame, je vous ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre… »

-« Visiblement oui, » répondit l'interpellée en souriant. « Et je peux vous dire que cette personne doit être bien chanceuse… »

-« Elle sera chanceuse si je la retrouve avant qu'un connard ne s'en prenne à elle ! » lâcha Jack en cherchant toujours autour de lui.

-« Voulez-vous que j'appelle la police Monsieur ? » demanda la jeune femme en cherchant à son tour autour d'elle.

-« J'ai mon portable merci et je l'appellerai si nécessaire… » répondit Jack en voyant une voiture arriver avec une jeune femme blonde au volant. « Excusez-moi mais je crois que je l'aperçois. »

Jack se précipita vers le véhicule noir et fut soulager lorsqu'il reconnut la conductrice.

-« Sam mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivée ? » s'exclama Jack en pénétrant dans l'habitacle. « Ça va ? Vous allez bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessée ? »

Avant de répondre, Sam verrouilla discrètement les portes du véhicule et s'inséra dans la circulation.

-« Sam ? » demanda Jack en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ? »

-« Je devais trouver un moyen de passer par-dessus votre secrétaire pour pouvoir vous amener à me rejoindre et ainsi vous kidnapper… » répondit Sam en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son ami.

-« Pardon ? » s'exclama le militaire en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si votre secrétaire est un véritable chien de garde et qu'à chaque fois que je tente de vous joindre, j'ai le droit à un 'désolée Colonel mais le Général est en réunion et ne peut pas vous prendre mais je vais prendre votre message et lui transmettre dès qu'il aura terminé'. Le problème c'est que vous ne rappelez jamais ! Alors j'ai décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes… »

-« Sam, qu'en est-ce que vous avez tenté de me joindre la dernière fois ? » demanda Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Il y a une semaine, quand le Général Landry nous a annoncé que nous avions un mois de vacances. Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que je n'ai jamais eu ce message ni aucun autre en provenance de vous depuis que vous êtes venue la dernière fois à Washington… Ça m'a paru bizarre mais je me suis dit que vous deviez être trop occupée pour penser à moi… »

-« Jamais Jack, jamais ! J'ai juste cru que vous ne vouliez plus me parler mais, quand Daniel m'a appelé de l'aéroport, j'ai tout compris… Votre secrétaire ne vous passerait rien d'autre qu'une urgence en provenance de moi… »

-« J'aurais deux mots à lui dire ! » gronda le militaire en serrant les dents. « Maintenant que je sais que vous êtes en ville et que vous allez bien, j'aimerai que vous me rameniez au Homeland Security que je puisse terminer ma journée et m'arranger avec Hammond pout avoir quelques jours de vacances à mon tour… Je vous ferai visiter la ville comme ça. »

-« Ce n'est pas la peine. Tout est arrangé. Vous êtes déjà en vacances pour une durée d'un mois. Après avoir eu Daniel au téléphone et qu'il m'ait dit que vous étiez épuisé, j'ai appelé Hammond pour lui expliquer mon projet. »

-« Vraiment ? » s'étonna le militaire.

-« Oui vraiment, » sourit Sam en s'engageant sur la route 295 en direction de Baltimore. « Et dans un peu moins de six heures et demi, nous serons arrivés à destination. Maintenant, desserrez votre cravate, mettez-vous à l'aise et savourez le paysage. »

Jack se détendit un instant jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée ne traverse son esprit et ne le fasse se redresser.

-« Euh… Sam ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« C'est bien beau tout ça mais… On ne pourrait pas faire un crochet par chez moi avant de partir ? »

-« Et pourquoi aurions-nous besoin de retourner à votre appartement ? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

-« Peut-être parce que je n'ai que mon uniforme avec moi et que je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment la tenue appropriée pour des vacances… A moins que nous allions dans un camp d'entrainement mais, dans ces cas-là, c'est plutôt le treillis qui est adapté… »

-« Vous n'aurez besoin ni de treillis ni de votre uniforme et, ne vous en faites pas, vous avez tout ce qui vous sera nécessaire dans un sac, dans le coffre. »

-« Excusez-moi ? » demanda Jack allant de surprise en surprise.

-« Vous vous souvenez que vous m'avez confié votre double ? » fit Sam avant de poursuivre ayant vu le militaire acquiescer. « Eh bien j'ai pris la liberté de me rendre à votre domicile afin de vous faire un paquetage complet. »

-« Même… Même mes sous-vêtements ? » s'étonna l'homme en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-« Oui, » rougit doucement la militaire en se concentrant sur la route. « J'ai même pris vos préférés je pense… Vous savez, ceux estampillés à l'effigie des Simpsons… »

-« Vous m'étonnerez toujours Sam, » sourit Jack en pinçant son nez en secouant la tête négativement avec un sourire sur le visage.

Près de quatre heures plus tard, un peu avant New York, les deux militaires décidèrent de faire une pause pour diner tranquillement dans un petit restaurant au bord de la mer. Jack en profita pour attraper quelques vêtements et se changer avant de retrouver Sam à leur table.

-« Alors ? Où m'emmenez-vous exactement ? » tenta une nouvelle fois le militaire avec un sourire.

-« N'essayez pas Jack ! Ça ne servira à rien. C'est ma surprise pour vous alors ne la gâchez pas. »

-« Ce n'est pas juste, » soupira théâtralement Jack en faisant une moue boudeuse faisant éclater de rire Sam. « Et ça vous fait rire en plus ! »

-« Je n'y peux rien moi ! C'est vous avec votre air de chien battu ! Ce n'est quand même pas dramatique de ne pas savoir où nous allons, si ? Ou alors c'est que vous n'avez pas confiance en moi… »

-« J'ai entièrement confiance en vous Sam, » dit le militaire le plus sérieusement du monde en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa compagne et posant sa main sur la sienne. « Et je remettrai chaque jour que Dieu fait ma vie entre vos mains sans aucune hésitation. »

La puissance des mots de Jack coupa littéralement le souffle de Sam.

-« Hey ! Respire Sam… Je voulais juste dire que j'avais une confiance absolue en toi et en ton jugement, je… »

Mais le militaire fut coupé par le fin doigt de la jeune femme sur ses lèvres.

-« J'ai compris, » souffla Sam avec un sourire avant de changer de sujet. « Mangeons et ensuite nous reprendrons la route. Je commence à fatiguer un peu et je ne voudrais pas qu'on arrive trop tard. »

Jack déglutit et se força à sourire, déçu par la réponse de Sam à sa déclaration, mais la jeune femme se rendit compte de son malaise et retint sa main dans la sienne.

-« Jack, je… » tenta la militaire avant de fermer les yeux en soufflant un bon coup. « Je ressens la même chose pour vous que vous mais, de un, je me sens vraiment fatiguée et j'ai vraiment avis d'avoir tous mes moyens au moment où nous en discuterons. De deux, au jour d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous n'avons pas le droit car vous restez dans ma chaine de commandement mon supérieur hiérarchique… »

-« D'accord Sam, » sourit Jack en comprenant son point de vu. « Mais promettez-moi juste une chose s'il vous plait. »

-« Laquelle ? »

-« Que, pendant ce mois de vacances ensemble, nous en parlions. J'en ai marre de passer à côté de ma vie, à côté du bonheur… »

-« C'est promis Jack. »

Le reste du diner se passa à merveille, le couple discutant avec nostalgie de leurs années en tant que coéquipiers puis il reprit la route. Les heures défilèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rende vraiment compte quand, soudain, la jeune femme tourna dans un petit chemin menant à la mer et qui déboucha sur une superbe petite maison sur la plage.

-« Euh… Sam ? »

-« Bienvenue dans notre chez nous pour la durée de nos congés. Les propriétaires sont des amis en vacances et ils nous prêtent leur maison. Finn, le gardien, l'a même préparé pour notre arrivée ! »

-« Vous étiez vraiment sûre de votre coup dites-moi… » sourit Jack en descendant du véhicule. « Vous ne faites visiter ? »

Les trois premiers jours de vacances se passèrent entre repos et occupations dans la maison puisque le temps n'était pas au rendez-vous. Mais le quatrième jour, le soleil se leva et la chaleur de l'été reprit le dessus.

-« Sam, » proposa l'homme à la fin de leur déjeuner. « Pourquoi ne profiterions pas de la journée pour aller sur la plage se baigner un peu ? »

-« C'est une excellente idée Jack, » sourit Sam en commençant à débarrasser la vaisselle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam se retrouva seule dans sa chambre pour enfiler son maillot de bain et en profita pour s'assoir un instant sur son lit, le regard perdu dans l'immensité de la mer. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans les Hamptons, la vie au quotidien avec Jack était harmonieuse et elle savait que, des gens qui ne les connaissaient pas auraient pu les prendre pour un couple marié… Ça la rendait heureuse et triste à la fois… Heureuse parce que c'était ce à quoi elle aspirait au plus profond d'elle, une vie de famille avec Jack… Mais également triste parce que, si rien ne changeait, elle ne vivrait jamais cette aventure dont elle rêvait toutes les nuits dans le secret de son sommeil. Respirant un bon coup, elle fit passer sa robe bain de soleil par-dessus son maillot de bain et attrapa sa serviette pour rejoindre Jack au rez-de-chaussée.

-« Je suis prête ! » dit Sam en affichant un sourire.

-« Alors on est parti, » répondit Jack en lui offrant son bras. « Dites-moi Sam, j'aimerai vous inviter à diner ce soir… Est-ce que vous accepteriez ? »

-« Avec un immense plaisir Jack ! » sourit la jeune femme. « Je vous trouve bien nerveux… Vous doutiez de ma réponse ? »

-« Euh… Non… C'est juste que c'est quelque chose auquel je réfléchis depuis notre arrivée et que je ne voudrai pas que mon idée rate… »

-« Vous m'intriguez, » fit Sam en retirant sa robe, dévoilant ainsi son corps dans un magnifique bikini bleu. « Un problème Jack ? »

-« Euh… Non, je… Vous… Waouh ! Vous êtes magnifique Sam ! »

-« Merci Jack, » sourit la jeune femme en rougissant tout en regardant son supérieur en simple caleçon de bain noir. « Je dois vous avouer que vous n'êtes pas mal non plus… »

-« Dites-moi Sam, je me pose une question… Rougissez-vous parce que je vous ai fait un compliment ou bien parce que vous appréciez la vue ? »

-« Jack ! » s'exclama Sam en frappant son compagnon sur le biceps.

-« Je rêve ou vous venez de me frapper Colonel ? »

-« Je croyais que nous ne devions plus utiliser nos grades pendant ces vacances Monsieur ? » répondit Sam mutine en insistant sur le 'monsieur'.

-« Ouh ! Si je vous attrape Sam ! » s'écria Jack en commençant à courir après sa compagne sur la plage au milieu des baigneurs.

-« Courrez toujours Jack ! Courrez toujours ! Ça va faire bientôt deux ans que vous vous encroutez derrière un bureau alors que moi je reste sur le terrain ! » lança Sam en accélérant.

Ils se pourchassèrent pendant un bon moment sous les regards surpris de vacanciers venus profiter du soleil jusqu'à ce que Jack ne finissent enfin par rattraper Sam et la plaquer sur le sable.

-« Alors… Comme ça… Je suis un… Encrouté ? » haleta Jack en retournant la jeune femme pour qu'elle lui fasse face/

-« C'est vrai que… Vous n'êtes pas… Si encrouté que… Ça Jack… » répondit Sam avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur le sable.

La poitrine de Sam se soulevait de manière archaïque au rythme de sa respiration haletante ce qui hypnotisa Jack mais, quand ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans les siens, l'homme ne pensa plus et combla la distance qui le séparait de ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser envoutant.

-« Jack… » murmura la jeune femme lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

-« Je sais Sam, » souffla le militaire en caressant doucement la joue de sa compagne. « Je voudrai juste que vous ne vous fermiez pas à cause de ce baiser… D'accord ? »

-« D'accord. »

Jack se releva et tendit sa main à Sam pour l'aider à se relever. La jeune femme accepta sa main et, ensemble, ils regagnèrent leurs affaires. Ils passèrent l'après-midi entre baignade, chahut bon enfant et repos au soleil. Sur les coups de dix-huit heures, Jack s'excusa auprès de Sam.

-« Soyez prête dans deux heures pour votre soirée, » sourit le militaire avant de partir.

-« Jack ! Attendez ! Est-ce que je dois m'habiller d'une manière spéciale ? » appela Sam en le rattrapant sur le pas de la porte de la maison.

-« Je vous fais confiance Sam, vous êtes toujours magnifique. Sachez juste que nous n'allons pas dans un restaurant conventionnel donc mettez quelque chose de confortable. »

Sur ce, Jack disparut dans la voiture laissant Sam en proie à des centaines, des milliers de questions… Elle avait compris que son compagnon préparait quelque chose et ce baiser qu'ils avaient partagé ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Elle avait senti son désir autant que le sien à ce moment-là et la frustration qu'elle ressentait depuis des années arrivait à son paroxysme...

Comme convenu, Jack retrouva Sam à vingt heures dans le salon de la maison. Il avait passé un jean bleu et une chemise blanche qui mettait son corps en valeur. De son côté, Sam avait passé une petite robe blanche à fine bretelle et qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux ainsi qu'un gilet bleu.

-« Vous êtes magnifique Sam ! Comme toujours… » fit le militiare en s'approchant de la jeune femme et déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui tendre galamment son bras. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

-« Avec plaisir Jack, » sourit la jeune femme en rougissant et glissant son bras sur le sien. « Et vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. Alors ? Où m'emmenez-vous ? »

-« Vous avez fait grand secret de notre destination pour venir ici, laissez-moi en faire de même pour notre diner… » fit mystérieusement Jack en entrainant Sam vers la plage.

Ils marchèrent pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que, au détour d'un méandre, la jeune femme aperçoive un feu autour duquel avait été aménagé un véritable pique-nique.

-« Jack ? » souffla la jeune femme émerveillée. « C'est superbe ! »

-« Comme ces merveilleuses vacances surprises que tu m'as offertes Sam, » répondit le militaire en passant au tutoiement. « Si Madame veut bien prendre place sur le plaid. »

Tout sourire, la jeune femme s'installa, émerveillée par le travail réalisé en si peu de temps par son compagnon. Jack prit place à ses côtés et glissa timidement sa main dans son dos déclenchant un frisson de plaisir chez Sam.

-« Tu as froid ? » demanda Jack se méprenant sur l'origine.

-« Non je n'ai pas froid mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai peur… Peur de laisser parler mon cœur et de souffrir ensuite… Je ne sais pas si je réussirai à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé si nous franchissons un pas l'un vers l'autre ce soir… »

-« Sam, » fit Jack en prenant le visage de la jeune femme dans le creux de ses mains. « Je n'ai pas décidé de mettre en jeu nos cœurs ce soir sans y avoir réfléchi auparavant. J'ai contacté Hammond et je lui ai dit que j'en avais marre de mettre mon bonheur entre parenthèses pour le bien du pays. Ton geste de me kidnapper pour m'emmener passer ces vacances dans un lieu de rêve et ces premiers jours auprès de toi ont fini de m'ouvrir les yeux. Moi aussi j'ai le droit au bonheur ! Et toi aussi Sam tu as le droit au bonheur ! »

-« Qu'essayes-tu de me dire Jack ? » demanda la militaire n'osant pas y croire.

-« Que je t'aime Sam, je t'aime et, si tu es d'accord, j'aimerai que nous fassions votre vie ensemble… Que tu me donnes des enfants peut-être et que nous soyons heureux… »

Soufflée par le discours de Jack, Sam resta un long moment sans voix, le cœur battant et les larmes aux yeux. Quand elle vit son supérieur baissé la tête et ses épaules s'affaisser, ce fut comme un électrochoc pour elle.

-« Je crois que j'ai compr… » fit le militaire avant d'être coupé dans son élan par le fin doigt de la jeune femme sur ses lèvres.

-« Tu ne sais rien du tout Jack. Moi aussi je t'aime. Oh mon Dieu ! Ça fait du bien de le dire… » s'exclama Sam tout sourire en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son homme et se blottir dans ses bras. « Mais Jack, qu'allons-nous devenir ? Faut-il que je démissionne ? »

-« Ni toi ni moi n'aurons à démissionner parce que Hammond m'a fait transmettre notre dérogation officielle signée du président. C'est le courrier sécurisé que j'ai reçu hier par coursier. Ensuite c'est à nous de voir mais il te propose un poste de scientifique spécialiste de la Porte des Etoiles au Pentagone ce qui nous permettrait à tous les deux de vivre ensemble… »

-« Oh ! C'est merveilleux Jack ! Mais j'ai une condition à poser… »

-« Laquelle Sam ? »

-« Je veux une famille nombreuse et je ne veux pas attendre dix ans pour le commencer… »

-« Adjugé mon amour ! » s'exclama le militaire en embrassant passionnément sa toute nouvelle petite amie avant de lui tendre une flûte de champagne. « A nous ? »

-« A nous, » répondit Sam avec un immense sourire avant de porter le précieux liquide à ses lèvres.

Soudain la militaire fronça les sourcils en sentant quelque chose de dur entrer en contact avec ses dents. Intriguée elle le récupéra et découvrit un magnifique solitaire d'or blanc surmonté d'un diamant joliment travaillé. Elle releva son regard surpris vers son compagnon qui déglutit avant de prendre sa main dans les siennes.

-« Veux-tu m'épouser ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

-« Oui ! » s'écria Sam en se jetant dans ses bras. « Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! »

Jack glissa l'anneau au doigt de sa fiancé avant que le couple ne savoure son diner au coucher de soleil et de célébrer leur engagement de retour à la maison. Le reste de ses vacances bien méritées furent pour eux l'occasion de débuter cette nouvelle vie à deux, un répit avant que leur vie trépidante ne reprenne avec un nouveau challenge : préparer, tout en faisant leur travail prenant, à la fois leur déménagement, leur mariage et l'arrivée d'un cadeau surprise…

**_ FIN _**


End file.
